Link's Quest Gone Astray
by UndeadChick4
Summary: What happens when Link is forced into another dimension? and that dimension happens to be the home of Liddell the witch. Lemon


**Hey im just testing this pairing out, tell me what u think :) This is told in Link's point of view cuz I suck at writing a girl's point of view (ironic cuz I am a girl) I don't own Legend of Zelda or A Witch's tale**

I raced forward, this ancient run was sure to collapse with us fighting inside it. Ghirahim licked his sword menacingly; completely oblivious to the danger we were in. I mean if this ancient structure caved in wouldn't he die too?

Was Ghirahim really determined to risk his life to stop me from rescuing Zelda? For some reason I didn't think so, seems how he wanted her for his own evil reasons.

Either I was wrong or he was incredibly stupid because he seemed determined to fight here. I drew my sword and the instant I did Ghirahim pounced on me giving me a slash in the side.

Ignoring the pain I slashed back at him. He grabbed my wrist really quick and flipped me onto my back when I least expected it. Next thing he did was take away my sword and chuck it across the room far from my reach. I was paralyzed with fear as to what he could possibly do to me now that he had rendered me helpless and under his control. My fate was in his hands now.

"Let's see if you can find you're precious Zelda when you're in another dimension!" Ghirahim laughed.

Next thing I knew I felt a huge shock shoot out from his palms into my body and before I had time to react the room got swallowed up and Ghirahim's face vanished. It felt as though my whole body was getting shoved through a tight tunnel that pressed and squeezed against me.

I felt extremely claustrophobic and as if I was suffocating but as quick as the shock had hit me it all stopped.

I fell feet first on the ground but lost my balance and fell on my face leaving an awful bruise. I felt my forehead and my fingertips came back with blood.

I had bigger issues than a small scratch on me. Where was Zelda? Had Ghirahim gotten her? Where was I for this matter?

I got up and looked around. It was really dark out, like really dark.

I seemed to be in the middle of a town. The people here were just strange. They crept along walls in ways that just weren't human. They were like ghosts but they were black. The street shone bright with nicely carved jack-o-lanterns and I wasn't exactly sure what I should do now that I was here.

Then I saw this pretty blonde girl.

She kinda reminded me of Zelda, just the girl's small stature and her long locks of blonde hair. The girl turned around and the illusion of her being like Zelda vanished. The girl's eyes were dark and empty, they were a deep violet color. She had a beautiful face, but it was harsher. It was less sweet than Zelda's she seemed a bit mean and arrogant.

She noticed me staring at her and walked over. Was she coming over to talk to me?

Her blonde curls bounced as she walked along which her nice tits.

She came to a halt in front of me, yup apparently she wanted to talk to me. She was shorter than me and she had to look up to see my face.

"Just who the hell are you?" The blonde girl asked. I didn't say anything but apparently that was ok with her because she just kept talking.

"You're not a shadow or a witch," She said, I assumed the black dark ghost-like things walking around were shadows.

I shook my head at the rhetorical question.

"Well I'm a witch, I plan to be the greatest actually," The girl winked flaunting her arrogance. I nodded in response trying to be polite to her.

"Name's Liddell," She offered me her hand, which was also petite and wrapped up in a long purple glove.

I accepted her hand and shook it warmly. Her hands were colder than mine.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked curiously. I held my hand to my throat and nodded to show that I couldn't speak.

"Oh you can't talk? That's too bad, its ok, hey don't worry about it," Liddell smiled. This girl was a witch? But she was so little and even though she was arrogant she seemed nice enough. I couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was so little and cute and had a perfect body.

I felt incredibly stupid. I even felt my cheeks heat up, I was falling for this girl I had just met while I was lost in the middle of nowhere. That's a great way to end up on my quest.

She must have noticed my blush because Liddell blushed herself. She looked around really quick and then whispered so only I could hear, "Do you need a place to stay? There's this cute little place we could be at right now."

I nodded instantly at the sweet offer. I might as well stay a night and figure out how to get the hell out of the Halloween town or "Shadow Town" as a sign said.

Liddell grabbed my hand and began to lead me towards this dark looking building down the street. As she walked I peeked at her nice garter straps and visualized what would happen if one of them just happened to get free. Was she wearing panties or not?

That's when Liddell's words sunk in…. Did she just offer to have sex with me? Was that why she was so secretive about it? What if I was wrong and she was just being nice? It sure did sound like she was taking me someplace to do something…..

We approached the dark building, I was still unsure of Liddell's intentions and I was suspicious of exactly what she wanted from me. She could just be, being nice.

Liddell knocked on the dark building's front door. The door then began to speak to us, like it literally had sharp wooden shark like teeth sticking out of the door. I widened my eyes in amazement at what it said next, while Liddell was completely unfazed next to me.

"Hello, would u like to take a rest in my stomach?" the building asked friend-like.

I backed away instinctively as though the building could suck me in at any second. Liddell smiled and said "Yes and we'll be out in an hour or two."

I gasped at her in horror. Was she trying to get us eaten?

Liddell looked back at me with flirtatious dark eyes inviting me to walk forward. Unsure I took her hand again.

Liddell began to enter the building's mouth/door. I was a little hesitant but followed her inside. From inside I heard the building say "Sorry if I accidentally digest you."

I gulped that was not something I wanted to happen to me, I did not wanna be eaten and digested inside some creepy house with a girl from another dimension while I'm supposed to be rescuing Zelda.

Liddell led us down a long hallway and into a dimly lit room at the end of the hall. Inside this room were a few candle-lit skulls and peeling wallpaper and a bed with no covers, just a dirty looking mattress.

This was definitely not a place I wanted to be. I almost wanted to turn around and go back when I heard a little click and saw that Liddell had locked the door.

I backed away from her not sure what she was going to do when she turned towards me and began to cross the floor over to me. I stepped back far enough that my back hit the wall and Liddell was right in front of me. She closed in on me until she was close enough she could kiss me if she chose to.

I gulped and stared into her deep purple eyes. She seemed calm and didn't look like she was going to try to kill me or harm me; even though she did have a totally evil smirk on her face.

Liddell tipped her head forward and her lips met mine. I was too shocked to react as she began to kiss me and stuck one of her hands on my chest and the other one grabbing my hair while she moaned. I began to kiss her back gently.

When she pressed her soft little tongue against my lips I pulled back as though I had just been shocked. Liddell stopped kissing me but didn't move her hands, looking slightly offended.

"Is there a problem?" she asked slightly bossily. I said nothing but looked at her with wide eyes; I couldn't believe she was doing this to me and now, when it's least convenient.

She took my one of my hands and stuck it down her cute little skirt.

She was not wearing panties. I tried to avoid eye contact and pretending I didn't like this as much as I was but the large bulge in my pants didn't escape her eyesight.

I felt her soft warm pussy skin underneath my fingertips. I slid my fingers deeper inside her smooth naked pussy and felt her warm juices leak onto my fingertips. I was about to pull my hand out of her skirt feeling super embarrassed and uncomfortable when she grabbed my wrist firmly and looked me dead in the eyes with a look that resembled pleading.

I sighed and gave in. I stuck my hand down the front of her skirt further and slipped my fingers inside her body. I felt her warm sticky fluid run over my fingers; I fit 3 fingers inside of her. I began to push the fingers in as deep as they would go and as a result Liddell let out a moan.

I began fingering her hot wet pussy and listening to the satisfactory sticky noise it made every time I pushed my fingers in and out of her. As I did this I noticed her petite little body was shaking, I stopped and looked at her face to make sure she was ok and she allowed me to pull my hand out of her shirt.

When I looked at her face all I saw was pleasure and hunger and lust for me. She wanted me; the thought sent an odd wave of surprise through my body.

Liddell then gave me a confused look and pushed me to sit down on the dirty mattress. She got on her knees and began to undo my pants and I felt myself grow stiffer and I didn't even stop her when she pulled my pants down and saw my dick.

Liddell gave me her evil little girl smile and the rubbed her fingertips gently on my tip. I felt an instant jolt of pleasure shoot through my body. I must have been blushing or something because when Liddell looked at my face she smiled and then griped her soft hand around my throbbing cock.

She began to bring her hand up and down on my shaft in a steady rhythm that made my body feel really good. I pushed my hips towards her and the little girl and she accepted my dick that I gently pressed against her pink lips.

She opened her mouth and began to suck and acted as though she never wanted to stop, she still had her sweet grip on my cock as she began to suck and rub me into pleasure. Liddell grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to her so I was on the edge of the mattress and she managed to fit my whole dick in her mouth to my amazement.

It was so warm and wet and wonderful and not like anything I'd ever experienced. I felt her small tongue underneath my cock, she pressed me to the roof of her mouth and began to wiggle her loving little tongue all over the bottom.

I gasped in pleasure and Liddell looked up and me with my dick still in her mouth, her dark lashes fluttered at me as she looked at me with a trance-like gaze.

Liddell moaned and made my sensitive dick feel amazing and pleasured, I still couldn't believe how she had gotten me so deep down her throat.

I was about ready to shoot my load when Liddell tipped her head back and smiled.

Frustration filled me up as an emotion like a balloon ready to be popped. I grabbed the little girl by the waist and tossed her face first on the dirty mattress.

"Whoa!" She looked at me with wide eyes and I grabbed the edge of her top and pulled it over her head forcefully. Ignoring her I pushed her against the mattress and began humping her hip's with my stiff cock and sucking one of her titties while squeezing the other one.

It wasn't long before I heard Liddell moan and felt her hips respond and hump me back. Liddell tried to sit up and I grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Ugh! What?" She said starting to get back up. She got on her hands and knees and that's when I saw my chance. Her perfect ass was turned towards me and I got a nice view of it from underneath her skirt as she began to get up.

I grabbed the sides of her hips as she bent over and pushed her face in the mattress.

"Argh!" Liddell cried out as I slapped her ass once and line my throbbing cock up with her pink exposed pussy.

I pushed inside her forcefully. I heard Liddell scream in the background; damn she was tight! It was almost as if she was a virgin. I brought my hips forward and back rocking her body and causing her tits to jiggle as her pink ripe nipples dangled over the bed.

Her pussy squeezed my cock tight as though giving it a nice warm hug. I pushed into her deeper and deeper not wanting to stop fucking her. I felt her cum slipping out of her pussy and down my dick onto my balls.

Liddell moaned loudly causing me to thrust my hips into her harder. I wanted to bury my cock so deep inside her and fuck her harder. I grabbed her hips harder and listened to the satisfactory slapping noise my hips made when they hit her round ass cheeks.

Liddell came first, her arms gave out and she buried her face in the mattress moaning uncontrollably as her blonde hair was a mess. I kept fucking her and found my eyes staring at her jiggly tits while I humped her from behind.

I felt my body tighten and before I knew it I jizzed so hard inside Liddell's tight luscious pussy filling it with my thick white semen. When I pulled out I could see our love juices leaking out of her girly parts. Liddell collapsed on her stomach and she crawled over and rested her head on my stomach.

Liddell snuggled her cold body against my warm one and gave me a smile in her post-oragsamic state. I kissed her forehead. And at that moment I didn't have a care in the world, I hugged Liddell close to me and the two of us passed out together. I just prayed we wouldn't get digested while we were sleeping.

**Reviews would be lovely**


End file.
